wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lasergewehr
The Lasergewehr (lit. "Laser Gun") is one of four heavy weapons in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Description The Lasergewehr is a Nazi energy weapon in use by 1961. It fires a red laser beam capable of melting metal sheets or vaporizing biomass. The firing mechanism requires a short charge cycle, after which the weapon can be fired in quick bursts or as a sustained beam, the latter rapidly draining its power reserves. The weapon appears to run on electricity and the many locations where it is found contain multiple charge stations. It can hold up to 400 kWh of charge. The Lasergewehr’s size and weight slows the player's movement and prevents it from being added into the inventory as a permanent, swappable weapon. It can be found as a stationary weapon emplacement or dual wielded by Super Soldiers. It is also noticeable by its iconic sound, and melting opponents in seconds. History and Locations B.J. uses a Lasergewehr after killing the first Super Soldier on the Ausmerzer. The weapon is often found mounted, being held by Super Soldiers, or in/on crates around the territories. Lasergewehr will returns in Youngblood with a little minor changes. Appearance The Lasergewehr is a large cannon, painted black, and consisting of a metal muzzle likely containing a kind of focusing crystal or lens, and a tough, mechanical stock. The body of the weapon is covered in wires and electrical components, as well as a fluted mechanism similar to a turbine. When charging, this turbine spins, emitting a red glow and exhibiting red lightning. This may indicate that the electrical medium is heavily energized or the turbine itself is some kind of generator or dynamo. Youngblood Upgrades Nadel Set *'Quick Charge Transformer:' *'Capacitor Muzzle:' *'Tactical Grips:' Tempo Set *'Insulated Transformer:' *'Cooled Muzzle:' *'Lightweight Grips:' Stier Set *'Heavy Transformer:' *'Focused Muzzle:' *'Heavy Grips:' Strategy * The Lasergewehr can destroy robotic enemies quick (e.g. Zitadelle, Laserhund, etc.). * It's best to have this heavy weapon if you have a choice of them, as charging stations are everywhere and there are (most of the time) ammo for it or the LaserKraftWerk. * Similar to the Dieselgewehr, readying the weapon grants the player enough time to kill an enemy in front of them. An example is stopping a Super Soldier in it's track, killing them quickly. * Lasergewehr has no recoil and has perfect accuracy, and thus Lasergewehrs are thus the best heavy weapon in New Colossus when fighting a long-ranged battle. Trivia * The weapon does not fire immediately, needing a few seconds to spin up to fire. * However, user can keep the weapon spinning with alt-fire, completely negating that drawback in exchange for being limited to walking speed. * The Lasergewehr bears a striking resemblance to the ChainSAW machine gun; a real-life light machine gun with a similar barrel design and side-mounted grip. Gallery The New Colossus Untitled-1501946975.png|A Super Soldier firing his Lasergewehr at B.J. Untitled-1501945892.png|B.J. using the Lasergewehr. fafafeaf.png|Concept art of the Lasergewehr. dwafff.png|B.J. charges the Lasergewehr. hrrt.png|The full schematic of the Lasergewehr. Youngblood Laserhammer-In-action.png Category:Weapons Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:HighTech Weapons Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood weapons